The present invention relates to improvements in decorative light sets of the type especially designed for the lighting and ornamentation of Christmas trees and use as festive decoration, and more particularly of the type for outdoor decoration which uses an electric circuit with a d.c. power source and decoding means to light up clusters of light bulbs randomly, and which conveniently does not need a long extension cord from the power source.
In recent years, it has become increasingly popular for individuals and businesses to use a series of small-size decorative bulbs for ornamenting and beautifying their surroundings day after day.
Many decorative light sets are in an arrangement whereby a plurality of bulbs are connected together in series or parallel connection along a long wire and the light sets are adapted to connect with an a.c. power source. This arrangement has the disadvantages that short circuits can easily occur, as can current leakage, which is dangerous for anyone who touches the set. Also, a long wire is usually needed to extend from the a.c. power source if the light sets are used for outdoor decoration.